1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to module boards, and more particularly to providing module board connection means such that a board may be inserted into or removed from its receptical without interfering with the operation of other boards connected in the same circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many electronic devices, circuit boards are utilized to carry components and sub-assemblies of electronic circuits. In some electronics applications, for example in the field of digital computers, redundant or parallel-connected circuits may be used to aid in maintaining reliability or providing ease of maintenance of the devices. In such applications, it is frequently desirable to provide the facility for removing certain of the circuit boards while the device is in operation without disturbing the operation of the remainder of the boards.